Momentos
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ACT! Tabla Momentos. Viñetas sobre la vida de Gabrielle Delacour. Debilidad: Gabrielle Delacour sabía que siempre había sentido debilidad por las personas pelirrojas: relacionarse con los Weasley quizás no era una buena opción para su salud mental.R&R UP
1. 17: Viaje

Tabla Momentos (Gabrielle Delacour)

_Fue la juventud_

_la_ _que con su gorro azul_

_te_ _llevaba en bicicleta_

_por_ _el Monte Gurgul_

"**La chica del gorro azul" – La Oreja de Van Gogh**

Momento 17: Viaje

- Neville- La joven le pasó los brazos por el cuello al susodicho.- no hace falta que te preocupes tanto. Es solo un día de campo. ¡No es como si nos estuviéramos yendo un mes al Himalaya!- Gabrielle rió de su propia ocurrencia.

Neville meneó la cabeza y no pudo menos que sonreír al verla tan llena de energía y vitalidad. Le encantaba los sentidos (en _todos los sentidos_) y era consciente de que, si ella se lo pidiera, se iría a pasar una temporada a Liberia con solo una cantimplora de agua. Pero eso no le impidió seguir metiendo parsimoniosamente diversos objetos en la canasta. Gabrielle se dejó caer en el sillón, con un revuelo de la falda de su vestido blanco.

- ¡Oh, Nev! – Suspiró.- ¡Eres tan condenadamente pragmático! Le quitas todo el encanto a la vida.

Él no levantó la vista para contestar.

- Que tu seas etérea y pases por la vida flotando no significa que no sea bueno que al menos yo le vea el aspecto práctico a las cosas.

La rubia sonrió. Se puso de pie, lo abrazó por la espalda y se apretó fuertemente contra él. Frotó su nariz contra su cuello, entrecortándole la respiración, antes de decir sensualmente en su oído:

- _¿Te parece que soy etérea?_

Neville intentó normalizar su timo cardíaco, pero le fue imposible. Le encantaba mirarla, era un regalo para los ojos de cualquiera, pero a veces se sentía temeroso de tocarla. Se imaginaba diez veces más alto, más fuerte, más pesado y más viejo que ella. Se abstenía de tocarla, porque a veces pensaba que la estaba contaminando. Pero cuando ella lo tomaba por asalto con todo el peso de su devastadora feminidad, nada de eso importaba. Alborotaba cada célula de su cuerpo, tiraba por tierra todas sus defensas, y no podía pensar en la hipotética posibilidad de estar siendo nocivo para ella. _Porque no podía pensar._

- ¿Eh Neville? – Las manos de él se crisparon al sentir la lengua de ella en el lóbulo de su oreja, y dejaron caer un frasco de mermelada, que se estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. A ninguno de los dos pareció importarles.- ¿No soy _abrumadoramente real?_

Neville la apartó y se dio vuelta. Había ciertas cosas que un hombre no podía tolerar sin reaccionar. La mano de la mujer que lo enloquecía deslizándose por su abdomen más y más abajo era una de ellas. Y Neville _era_ un hombre. La obligó a retroceder hasta que cayó en el sillón. El vestido blanco y la melena rubia en franco desorden, los ojos azules brillando de picardía.

- ¿Y nuestro día de campo, Nev?

Él gruñó mientras le llenaba de besos el esternón.

- Puede esperar.

- Pero lo haremos, ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó ella respirando entrecortadamente.

El joven levantó la cabeza con los ojos brillantes.

- Solo si te pones para mi el sombrero del colegio.

Ella rió con su risa cristalina y tintineante. Estiró los brazos, lo tomó por los hombros y lo tumbó completamente sobre ella.

- El uniforme entero, si quieres.

**-----------------------------------------------**

Y eso, pensó Neville, era la verdadera vida. El Universo podía estallar en ese preciso instante en luces y humo, y él no sería más feliz que en ese momento, con las manos de Gabrielle aferrándose firmemente a su cadera, el cabello rubio tiernamente apoyado contra su espalda, cantando una canción popular en francés, mientras él pedaleaba rumbo al campo. Se dijo a si mismo que jamás había imaginado esa vida para él, ese viaje dionisiaco hacia la felicidad con esa hada rubia con un sombrero azul.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tralalala. No me maten por la pareja rara. Los adoro, y he decidido empezar a lavar cerebros con ellos . Déjense convencer, gente linda.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. 24: Ocaso

Momento 24: Ocaso

A Gabrielle Delacour le gustaba mirar el atardecer.

A veces se avergonzaba, porque se daba cuenta de que no era un placer espiritual ni moral, sino puramente estético. Gabrielle había sido criada en una sociedad y en una familia que consideraba que la belleza era un fin en si misma. Fleur, Apolline y decenas de generaciones de veelas antes que ellas, creían y habían creído que su belleza las acreditaba a estar rodeadas de cosas bellas. La belleza les generaba placer, y la creencia generalizada de su especie era que merecían vivir de la forma más placentera posible, ya que estaban destinadas a hacer el mundo más ameno. Amor y belleza eran lo único que aceptaban de buena gana a su alrededor.

Gabrielle pensaba distinto, fruto de haber crecido a la sombra de Fleur. No era menos hermosa, encantadora o inteligente que su hermana, sino solo más tímida, más pequeña y menos orgullosa de ser lo que era. Fleur era extrovertida y deliciosamente extravagante. Mientras Gabrielle era demasiado pequeña, Fleur estaba en la flor de la edad. _Siempre._ Se tratara de lo que se tratara. Eso había permitido a la hermana menor crecer más libre, más salvaje, más solitaria y más despiadadamente objetiva. Comprendía de manera distinta todo aquello que era sentimental. Encontraba molesta aunque útil su propia belleza, y se reprendía a si misma cada vez que se sorprendía buscando su reflejo en algo exterior.

Pero había algo en el ocaso que le fascinaba los sentidos. Tocaba una fibra sensible en su cariz artístico, en su instinto de veela, en su corazón de mujer. Gabrielle podía emocionarse hasta las lágrimas contemplando la belleza de un atardecer. Y era quizás en ese momento que comprendía más y mejor a su madre y a su hermana, que se reconciliaba transitoriamente con generaciones y generaciones de veelas. Porque podía comprender que, tras todo placer estético, se esconde un placer sentimental.

Gabrielle sabía que Oscar Wilde la hubiera lapidado en una plaza pública, pero se alegraba de haber perdido el sentido abstracto de la belleza. Porque en un sol oro que se funde en el firmamento naranja, creía encontrar el _leit motiv_ del karma del artista.

-------------------------------------------------------

Supongo que alguien más aparte de Gab debe estar leyéndolo, así que sigo publicando. Y si no, no me cuesta nada, porque ya lo tengo escrito

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. 30: Final

_Todo concluye al fin, nada puede escapar;_

_Todo tiene un final, todo termina. (…_

_Creía que el amor no tenía medidas_

_O dejas de querer, tal vez otra mujer…_

"**Tango feroz" – Vox Dei**

Momento 30: Final

Gabrielle entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta ceremoniosamente. Por primera vez en su vida, le echó llave. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del armario barroco que Fleur le había heredado en un gesto de buena voluntad de hermana mayor. Se miró por largo rato en el espejo de cuerpo entero con ojos impávidos. Suspiró y se echó boca arriba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos en cruz. Dejó que el silencio de la ausencia definitiva de Fleur le entrara por las orejas, por la nariz y por cada poro de su piel. Se puso de pie. Abrió la ventana, se quitó el vestido y volvió a costarse, esta vez en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y todos los sentidos en alerta. Permitió que la trascendencia total de su futuro le golpeara la conciencia hasta hacerla sentir agotada. Rememoró uno por uno los hechos de su viaje a Inglaterra y analizó meticulosamente todas las sensaciones que había tenido o creído tener. Pensó largamente, con un placer casi morboso, en Harry y Ginny y su felicidad, obligándose a reconocer, racionalizar y dominar todos sus sentimientos. Con una ceremonia casi ritual, sacó de debajo de su cama la caja que escondía con meticulosidad de todo el mundo excepto de su hermana. La abrió y contempló con ojos fríos todas las fotos y todos los artículos sobre Harry Potter que había guardado desde los ocho años, y tiró su contenido, intacto, a la basura. Se paró nuevamente frente al espejo, en ropa interior. 

Se veía diferente.

Se sentía diferente.

No podía saber que todo _final_ trae aparejado un cambio.

Tenía solo once años, pero había superado su primera desilusión amorosa y se sentía mujer.

--

Ya, ya, sé que, contrario a lo que se podría esperar a todos les gusta más Gabrielle Neville que Gabrielle sola, pero creo que este momento es una piedra de toque. Gabrielle necesitaba sacarse a Harry de la cabeza para poder dedicarse con toda el alma a _alguien más._

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. 3: Encuentro

Momento 3: Encuentro Gabriela Normal Gabriela 2 2 2008-03-14T10:53:00Z 2008-03-23T15:40:00Z 1 1460 8030 66 18 9472 10.6839 Clean Clean 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tabla normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

Momento 3: Encuentro

Natural

_A veces, las cosas surgen de manera natural._

_Espontánea._

_Brotan como margaritas del suelo, diría su tía abuela._

_Cuando uno menos lo espera, cuando no hace más que pensar en otra cosa._

_Se pueden pasar meses, años, incluso una vida buscando el amor, y el amor nada de lo que menos, del roce de una mano, de una mirad casual, de dos almas que, sin saberlo, se consuelan por el simple hecho de sufrir al unísono._

¿Sufriendo?

¡Pero si se casaba Harry! 

Por supuesto que ese era un buen motivo para estar feliz, pero también lo era para no estarlo. Harry no se casaba con Cho Chang (pese a todo… ¡menos mal que no lo estaba haciendo!), ni con la buena de Luna, ¡mucho menos con Hermione!

No.

Como era predecible y, bueno, _natural_, Harry se casaba con Ginny. 

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, de eso no cabía duda, pero eso no impedía que doliera. 

Y como dolía.

Neville había amado a esa pequeña pelirroja e irascible desde los doce años, desde que ella no era más que una pigmea asustadiza. Por supuesto, todos habían creído que estaba enamorado de Hermione. ¡Y lo estaba, lo estaba! Pero no del mismo modo, nunca del mismo modo. Hermione era un amor platónico, toda la perfección que se podía desear en una mujer. Y Ginny…

Hermione era de aire y humo; Ginny, de tierra y fuego. 

Ginny era la amiga compinche, alguien con quien compartir sus miedos y sus sueños. _Alguien con quien compartir su vida._

Si Hermione no era más que un sueño, se debía a que Ginny era toda su realidad. 

Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de que la quería mucho antes de que Luna llegara demostrarle lo que era la verdadera amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, al mejor estilo Harry y Hermione.

Pero ese había sido el problema durante largos años: _Harry._

Los que la conocían, creían ver a veces en los ojos de Ginny la sombra de Voldemort. Pero Neville, que la conocía bien, sabía que el fantasma del amor no correspondido la acechaba mucho más a menudo. 

Y cuando ella por fin había decidido sacudirse ese recuerdo como quien se libera de un lastre, había aparecido Michael Corner. Y Dean Thomas. _¡Malditos fueran los dos!_ No habían hecho gran mella en la vida de Ginny pero, en su momento, Neville los había odiado tanto que el sentimiento le corroía las entrañas como ácido. 

Y luego, como era inevitable que sucediera en algún momento (¿quién sensible a la belleza humana en cualquiera de sus expresiones podía resistirse a ella mucho tiempo?), con renovado vigor, había vuelto a pisar fuerte Harry.

Ese fue el momento en el que Neville se rindió. No porque no podía competir con él (ni en el afecto de ella, ni en ninguna otra cosa), u odiarlo; ni porque él estaba genuinamente enamorado de ella, sino porque Ginny era feliz con él. Y eso era más de lo que Neville podía pedir para su propia felicidad.

La relación había tenido altos y bajos, pero el amor y el vínculo habían sido irrompibles.

_Y ahora el altar._

Las lágrimas se le agolparon en las comisuras de los ojos.

Que hubiese renunciado a ella ocho años atrás no significaba que había dejado de amarla.

Escuchó que alguien se sonaba la nariz a sus espaldas y se volteó para ver quién compartía su sentimiento… o simplemente tenía un resfriado.

Decididamente, compartía sus sentimientos. No había otra explicación posible para las lágrimas que caían a raudales desde los ojos hasta el mentón.

Pero… _¡que ojos!_ Eran los más azules que Neville hubiera visto en su vida, enmarcados magistralmente por largas pestañas color castaño claro. _¡Y el mentón!_ Redondeado y suave, con un hoyuelo delicioso. Antes siquiera de prestar atención al resto de sus facciones, ya sabía Neville que ella era tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento, tan hermosa que hasta parecía paródica.

Un momento… _¡el __**conocía esos**__ ojos!_ Es difícil olvidar un par de ojos del color del mar cuando amanece, ¿dónde los había visto antes?

En un rapto de extraña lucidez, se le vinieron a la mente Madame Maxime, un plato de _boullebaise_ y un sombrero azul celeste. _El Torneo de los Tres Magos._

_Fleur Delacour._ Eran los ojos de Fleur Delacour.

Fleur _Weasley_, se corrigió mentalmente mientras la miraba corretear alegremente tras el pequeño Ted Lupin y su hermosa primogénita, Victoire. Con 30 años, ya era una matrona formidable, pero nadie se atrevía decírselo.

Ni siquiera Bill.

Pero… si Fleur estaba con los niños, ¿a quién pertenecían esas preciosas joyas de agua líquida? Y el nombre llegó a su mente como un flechazo, como un rayo, casi como una revelación.

Gabrielle.

_Gabrielle Delacour._

El recuerdo de ella a los ocho años se le apareció tan nítido que parecía tener vida propia. Había sido muy hermosa, y lo era ahora mucho más. Los diez años no habían pasado en balde: era toda una mujer. Este descubrimiento lo hizo sentir como si el mundo se hubiera recostado sobre su espalda: _se sintió viejo._

Pese a los recuerdos y las emociones encontradas, Neville Longbottom no dejaba de ser un perfecto caballero. Se acercó a ella y le tendió su pañuelo, sin una sola palabra. El llanto de una mujer es sagrado, y no debe ser profanado. ¿Dónde había quedado su timidez característica? La había enterrado nueve años atrás en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de la Magia. Era todo un hombre a sus 24 años, y la guerra lo había marcado en mil y un aspectos. No podía (ni quería) permitirse esas banalidades. 

Ella aceptó el pañuelo casi sin ver la mano que se lo ofrecía. Estaba ciega para todo lo que no fuera (Neville pondría las manos en el fuego por ello.) Harry. La rubia se sentó en una silla y lloró a lágrima viva su despecho y su frustración en el pañuelo de él. Él se quedó de pie a su lado, sin nada que hacer, y sin atreverse a mirarla de frente para no violar su intimidad.

No se lo confesaría nunca ni a si mismo, pero la verdad es que no se movía porque las manos le temblaban de deseo de secarle las lágrimas _él mismo._

Pero la tormenta cesó y ella alzó la cabeza con las pupilas dilatadas y la nariz enrojecida. Tenía el encanto _veela_ cien por ciento apagado. Y él nunca la había encontrado tan adorablemente hermosa. Observó el pañuelo, como si no pudiera comprender como había llegado a sus manos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, y se sonrojó tanto que su cabello plateado pareció resplandecer con reflejos cobrizos. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrase con la de él por primera vez. Estaba avergonzada y anonadad: no sabía que decir. Intentó balbucear una disculpa, pero su mente la traicionó y solo pudo balbucear unas cuantas frases inconexas en francés: "_Je_ _suis desolée… Ce n'est pas posible que je suis aussi idiote depuis dix ans! Excuse moi, ton nom?"_ Él se aferró como náufrago a esta última oración. No hablaba una sola palabra de francés, pero solo hacía falta un poco de sentido común y de imaginación para comprender lo que ella le había preguntado.

- Neville Longbottom.

Ella le extendió una mano pálida y temblorosa. Se estremeció cuando, en lugar de estrechársela, él se inclinó y la besó.

- Gabrielle…

- Delacour. 

Ella alzó una ceja, interrogante. Él señaló a Fleur con un gesto de la cabeza.

- El parecido es innegable. Además… - Se detuvo. Podía haber cambiado un poco, pero la torpeza nunca nos abandona del todo. No _podía_ hablarle de HARRY. _Prefería mentirle.-…_ te vi en la boda de George.

Se miraron confundidos. Ninguno había sido íntimo de los gemelos (ella los conocía apenas), pero era imposible mencionar a George sin que la tristeza se hiciera espesa, casi tan tangible como un ente físico. No se podía hablar de George sin pensar en Fred.

- Ah, claro.

Quizás se hubieran separado en ese preciso instante sin decirse una sola palabra más, él pensando que ella era etérea y deliciosa, y ella que él tenía ojos sabios y manos cálidas y hermosas. Pero a veces las cosas se dan de manera simple y natural, y en ese preciso instante comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes del vals. Ginny y Harry, como correspondía, lo estaban abriendo. Molly Weasley, que sabía cuanto detestaba bailar su siempre hijo adoptivo y reciente yerno, instaba a las parejas a que colmaran la pista. De todos modos, por la cara que tenía Harry, no le hubiera molestado bailar toda la noche. _Nada hubiera podido empañar su felicidad._ Ginny se veía como un hada entre sus brazos. Neville, que había bailado con ella, sabía que se vería como un hada en los brazos de cualquiera. Pero, despiadadamente honesto como era, se veía obligado a admitir que nunca la había visto _tan_ feliz.

Miró a Gabrielle y se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía los ojos clavados dolorosamente en la pareja. Sin siquiera preguntárselo, la tomó de la cintura y de la mano y la sacó a bailar. Se odiaría si no le ahorraba ese sufrimiento. 

Ella no hizo comentarios mientras bailaban. Neville no pudo evitar pensar que no solo se veía como un ángel, sino que se movía como uno, y sonreía divinamente.

La música cambió y a Neville ni se le pasó por la cabeza soltarla. Había algo de _naturalidad_ en el _encuentro_ de sus manos. Había algo de _destino_ en el _encuentro_ perfecto de la forma de su antebrazo con la curva de la cintura de Gabrielle.

Momento Gabrielle/Neville por excelencia, si les interesa mi opinión. El momento en el que todo comenzó. Dios, dios, como amo a estos dos. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo… y más aún a los pocos que me hacen saber su opinión. Los quiero, de verdad J

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	5. 29: Dormir

Momento 29: Dormir

A Gabrielle le gustaba mirar a su novio mientras dormía.

Había algo de _niño_ en él cuando se hamacaba impasible entre los brazos de Morfeo. Había algo de inocente y diáfano en la manera en que doblaba las rodillas en posición fetal, en la manera en que su exhalación alborotaba sus pestañas de manera casi imperceptible.

Había también algo de _hombre_ en él cuando dormía. Porque a los diecisiete años había adoptado el sueño del soldado, y no había podido abandonarlo nunca. Podía estar sumido en un trance profundo un instante, para estar completamente alerta y despierto al siguiente. Solía bastarle con seis o siete horas de sueño (Gabrielle no podía saber que en realidad Neville podía estarse con solo cuatro horas, y que fingía todas las demás por el simple hecho de estar estrechado contra ella, refugiado en su calor y su aroma), y se despertaba ante el menor movimiento.

Por eso, Gabrielle solo le miraba las cicatrices cuando estaba dormido, y no se las acariciaba, aunque le hubiese gustado. Completamente lúcido, Neville solía avergonzarse de ellas y ocultarlas. A Gabrielle le gustaba mirarlas, porque le producían sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado, las detestaba porque eran una constancia segura de que él había sufrido mientras ella era demasiado pequeña incluso para ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Odiaba pensar que había penas en la vida de él que ella no podía sanar. Además, las cicatrices eran la guerra, la guerra era _Harry,_ y Harry era _Ginny._ Y los dos preferían dejar aquello en el pasado.

Pero, por otro lado, la llenaban de orgullo, y le daban cierta tranquilidad. Neville había sido fuerte, no se había dado por vencido, y ahora, había poscas cosas que podrían derrotarlo, pocas cosas que podrían arrancarlo de su lado. Eran una metáfora más que explícita de que él había _sobrevivido_ a la guerra, y aún más: se había _sobrepuesto_ a ella. _Y se había sobrepuesto a Ginny._

A Gabrielle le gustaba ver a Neville dormir, porque cuando dormía, se mezclaban el niño, el hombre y el héroe en perfecta armonía, y ella amaba a los tres por igual.

A Gabrielle le gustaba hacerse la dormida cuando Neville despertaba. Porque sabía que él también disfrutaba de ciertos placeres íntimos y sencillos cuando la veía dormir. Y no le gustaba privarlo de ellos.

Además, Neville raramente se atrevía a acariciarla tanto cuando estaba despierta como cuando estaba dormida. Y ese era otro placer que le encantaba de dormir piel con piel con su novio.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios en la viñeta anterior. De verdad. Hace mucho bien saber que uno escribe y es leída, es respetada, que su opinión es tenida en cuenta en cierto modo. Y muchas gracias también a todos los que dijeron que, al menos en estas viñetas, se les hace creíble el Gabrielle/Neville. Eso implica que no enloquecí del todo.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	6. 4: Cambio

Momento 4: Cambio

Porque por aquél entonces eras apenas un _niño._ Valiente, leal y capaz, un Gryffindor hecho y derecho. _Pero solo un niño._ Y un niño tímido, desmemoriado y torpe. _Un diamante en bruto_ Te hacía falta calar profundo en la superficie; limar asperezas; vivir y sobrevivir_;_ comprender, perdonar y valorar para que tu verdadera naturaleza pudiera salir a flote.

Por aquel entonces, Neville Longbottom era un niño, y _merecía_ a Hannah Abbott.

Pero ahora has hecho todo lo que debías hacer y más. Has probado ante el mundo, pero por sobre todo ante ti mismo, que eres fuerte, _que puedes_. Has luchado, te has rebelado, has defendido tus principios y has protegido aquello que amas. _Has demostrado que eres digno de la varita de tu padre._

Porque ahora eres un _héroe_, y un héroe se merece una _princesa._

Una princesa que nació tarde, a la sombra de su maravillosa hermana mayor.

Una princesa que llegó tarde a todo lo que quiso en la vida.

Una princesa con el corazón triste y los ojos dulces.

Una princesa medio _veela_ con adorable acento francés.

_Una princesa que quizás nunca vaya a cruzarse en tu vida. _

Porque ella podría comprenderte y tú podrías consolarla.

Porque podrían transitar el doloroso camino del olvido agarrados de la mano.

Porque podrían ser completos iguales y merecerse plenamente el uno al otro.

Pero la vida no es como los cuentos, y no puedo asegurarte que el destino caprichoso vaya a dignarse cruzarla en tu camino.

Porque muchas veces la vida te da todas las obligaciones y ninguno de los privilegios. A veces, _ni siquiera_ los derechos.

Por eso héroe, tal vez, _solo tal vez,_ puedas terminar recibiendo en pago a alguien que _no_ es tu mitad incompleta, y no a tu princesa.

--

Denigrar ni menospreciar a Hannah nunca fue ni será mi intención. Simplemente opino que no es la más indicada para Neville. Sólo eso. Gracias a todos los que leen, a todos los que comentan y a todos los que permiten que Gabrielle y/o Neville y Gabrielle se ganaran un lugarcito en su alma.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	7. 6: Locura

Momento 6: Locura

Gabrielle balanceó juguetonamente sus piernas y observó como cambiaba su reflejo en la superficie del lago.

- Neville.- Dijo repentinamente. El aludido respondió con un sonido inteligible. Estaba tumbado al sol y el calor lo había adormecido. Gabrielle no esperó a que él tomara un mínimo de conciencia antes de soltar la comba.- Neville, cásate conmigo.

El joven se incorporó a la velocidad de la luz. Estaba completamente despierto, tenía los ojos desorbitados y había palidecido.

- Gab, estás delirando.- Dijo en un susurro trémulo.

La rubia negó meneando la larga melena.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Bromeando, entonces.-

Ella simuló ofenderse.

- ¿Por quién me tomas, Neville? ¿Crees que _bromearía_ con una cosa así?

Se miraron fijo a los ojos por unos instantes. Luego, él se dejó caer de espaldas, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Dios, estás hablando en serio.

- _Muy_ en serio.

- Estás_ loca._

- Podemos discutirlo. Una cosa no quita la otra; no son privativas.

Se tumbó a su lado, y acurrucó su cuerpo contra el de él.

- ¿Qué piensas, Nev?

- Que estás loca.

Ella frotó su nariz contra la costilla de él.

- ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntó con voz lastimera.

- Oh, claro que si, _Gab_. Tú eres la que no _debería_ querer casarse _conmigo._

Ella se incorporó, seria.

- _¿Qué?_

El también se incorporó, y la obligó a inclinarse sobre el lago.

- Mírate, Gabrielle. _¡Solo mírate! _Podrías tener al hombre que quisieras. Hay cientos, miles, _millones_ mejores que yo para ti.

Ella se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba tan ofendida que el gesto la hacía parecer mayor.

- Eres _tú_ el que está _loco_ si crees que voy a poder encontrar un hombre mejor que tú. Y, si así fuera, si ese hombre existiera, ¿qué importa? Yo te amo a ti.

Neville sintió que se derretía. El argumento sincero y llano lo había golpeado como un flechazo. Alzó una mano y le acarició una mejilla. Ella frunció los labios y no dijo nada.

- Se razonable, Gab. Tengo _veinticinco_ años. Tú tienes _diecinueve_. Es una _locura_. Tienes toda la vida por delante. Un futuro espléndido. No quisiera aprovecharme de tu nobleza. Y tus padres no lo permitirían. Y…- Se detuvo. Ella lo miraba fijo, sin parpadear, pero como si no lo estuviera escuchando. Neville dedicó un minuto a observarla completa. Era tan hermosa, tan alegre, tan dulce, tan buena, _tan maravillosa… _Cuando quiso retomar el hilo del discurso, ya era tarde.- _Y…_ Oh, mi Dios, creo que también yo debo estar _loco._

_--_

Me alegro de que la comunidad de adictos al Gab/Nev esté creciendo cada vez más J Espero que próximamente haya más historias sobre ellos. Ahora, los advierto: la próxima viñeta no será Nev/Gab, será… _algo raro. _Ya verán

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella **


	8. 14: Lucha

Momento 14: Lucha

A Gabrielle Delacour le gustaba pinchar a Ginevra Weasley cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Disfrutaba como una niña viendo a la pelirroja estallar en el punto álgido del enfado. No le gustaba _tanto_ cuando Harry calmaba su furia y acallaba su perspicacia a base de besos apasionados.

Ginny y Gabrielle se conocían tanto la una a la otra como si fueran mejores amigas, pero jamás podrían serlo, porque eran _rivales_, o al menos eso pensaba la pelirroja. Gabrielle conocía a la perfección todos y cada uno de los puntos débiles de Ginny, y como tocarlos. Ginny sabía a la perfección que las dudas que Gabrielle intentaba sembrar en su alma eran falsas, pero no podía evitar sucumbir a la rabia. La hastiaba que la rubia hallara placer en fastidiarla continuamente, siempre preparada para la _lucha_ permanente. Porque le molestaba que Gabrielle siguiera luchando por una causa que ella ya consideraba más que perdida.

Porque Ginny no podía saber que a Gabrielle había dejado de importarle Harry hacia mucho tiempo, y que todo lo que hacía era por el único placer de contemplar sus mejillas sonrosadas en contraste con su piel pálida, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios temblorosos. Ginny no sabía que al asedio constante de Gabrielle hacia ella nada tenía que ver con un sentimiento romántico de la rubia _hacia Harry. _Y era mejor que no lo supiera, porque, de haberlo sabido, hubiera intentado que fueran amigas, y Gabrielle no quería ni podía ser su _amiga._

Entonces Ginny suspiraba, se ponía en guardia cuando la tenía cerca, y procuraba olvidarla cuando la tenía lejos. Y Gabrielle sonreía, y procuraba formar parte de la vida de la pelirroja aunque solo fuera _dándole guerra._

_--_

Espero que les haya gustado la idea, porque hay dos momentos más Gabrielle/Ginny. PERO, que Gabrielle tenga un flechazo por Ginny no implica que Neville no vaya a ser lo más importante de su vida. Eso es en "Pecadoras" (un Gabrielle/Ginny en proceso), aquí vamos a tener "Verdad", que va a demostrar lo contrario. Muchas gracias a todos por sus preciosos reviews.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	9. 8: Carrera

Momento 8: Carrera

Desde muy pequeña, Gabrielle Delacour se había preocupado más que el promedio de los niños por saber que _carrera_ estudiaría cuando fuera mayor. Quizás era porque Fleur no tenía la menor idea de que haría de su vida (aunque era una alumna brillante), quizás era porque en su familia se consideraba superfluo y hasta casi frívolo pensar en eso hasta que llegar el momento apropiado. A Gabrielle le hubiera gustado aventajar a Fleur en algo al menos por una vez, y siempre había encontrado cierto morboso placer en llevar la contraria a lo que se suponía establecido.

Pero lo que verdaderamente la desesperaba era imaginar que en realidad no sería lo suficientemente buena en nada. Tenía pesadillas en las que un caldero con la poción de turno explotaba en mil pedazos, los animales mágicos se le morían de inanición o el Mundo Mágico entraba en crisis financiera, o social, o hasta en guerra por una negligencia suya cometida en algún Departamento del Ministerio.

No sirviera de nada que Fleur la acariciara como si fuera una muñeca, le prestara sus accesorios y su ropa, y le repitiera una y otra vez que era muy pequeña para saber en qué tenía talento. No servía de nada que su padre la llenara de besos y dulces y le dijera que seguramente sería excepcional en cualquier campo en el que quisiera incursionar. Aquellas pesadillas terminaban indefectiblemente en arranques de llanto epopéyicos.

Hasta que tuvo ocho años y se vio sorpresivamente libre de la vigilancia de Madame Maxime en el inmenso Hogwarts. Se largó a caminar, sin preocuparse por las escaleras que se movían, los cuartos que cambiaban de lugar, los espíritus traviesos que habitaban aquel castillo de ensueño. Sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontró en la biblioteca. Recorrió los anaqueles con dedos ansiosos. Siempre le habían gustado los libros, y especialmente el silencio y la calma que reinaban en las bibliotecas. Eran como bálsamo para su alma.

Dobló en una esquina y casi se llevó un susto de muerte cuando un muchacho le saltó al paso. Él apenas le dirigió una mirada antes de seguir corriendo a un rebelde libro que se movía por voluntad propia, y que llevaba todas las de ganarle. Gabrielle apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en que él tenía algo particularmente atrayente en la mirada antes que el libro en cuestión se cruzar por su camino y decidiera saltarle encima. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, mientras se retorcía como un poseso. Pero finalmente el libro dio un par de sacudidas estentóreas y dramáticas y quedó laxo en sus manos.

- Toma.- Se lo ofreció Gabrielle al niño, que caminaba a su lado con pasos atormentados. Él la miro boquiabierto y perplejo. Ella sintió que se ruborizaba.

- Gracias.- Dijo él en un susurro, pero no lo tomó. Le echó una mirada fugaz a su mano, y entonces Gabrielle vio que llevaba otro libro exactamente igual.- Te lo regalo, ¿sabes? No _se_ _supone_ que debería haber dos libros, y mucho menos _se supone_ que yo estuviera haciendo magia en la biblioteca.

Le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y desapareció aún antes de que ella pudiera agradecerle el gesto. Gabrielle agachó la cabeza y abrió la tapa del libro forrado en tela roja. En la esquina superior derecha se leía _Neville Longbottom_, y en el centro de la página, _Historia de Hogwarts._

Su destino acababa de ser sellado. 

--

Ok, nenes, su silencio en la anterior viñeta fue _más que muy elocuente_. Tienen que comprender, el Gabrielle/Ginny es mi obsesión crack!- porque el Harry/Ginny es mi gran obsesión canon, y el Gabrielle/Neville también es (dentro de mi mundo mágico) canon. A ver que les parece esta _otra versión- _que no le quita nada a la anterior- del primer encuentro entre Gab y Nev.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	10. 10: Conquista

Momento 10: Conquista

Dentro del juego, siempre llega un momento en el que el juguete se cansa del jugador. Un momento en el que la víctima acorrala al victimario contra una pared, y le hace rendir cuentas. O lo obliga a confesar la verdad, lo que, en algunos casos, puede llegar a ser _mucho peor._

Por eso, Gabrielle Delacour no se asombró tanto cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta de la cocina de la Madriguera había sido cerrada con magia, y que Ginny Weasley la esperaba con una mirada severa en los ojos y los brazos en jarra. No la sorprendió, porque lo estaba esperando, y en cierto modo, _deseando._

Prácticamente no escuchó lo que estaba diciendo la pelirroja. Porque sabía cual era el argumento básico, y la idea era mucho más importante que las palabras escogidas par expresarla. Y, por cierto, era mucho más placentero observar las pecas que se iban perdiendo en el escote de su vestido de verano que escuchar sus consabidos reproches.

- … estoy harta de esta guerra inútil entre nosotras, Gabrielle.

La rubia alzó la vista par fijar su mirada en los ojos de Ginny.

- Tú no tienes idea de lo que es una _verdadera_ guerra, Ginny.

La pelirroja suspiró. Comprendía que ella tuviera diecisiete años, pero no por eso tenía que ser tan _infantil._

- ¿Ah, no? Demuéstrame lo que es, entonces.

Gabrielle sonrió maliciosamente. Si ella se lo había pedido, no iba a hacerse de rogar. Tomó a Ginny por la nuca y buscó su boca con labios ansiosos. Sintió que la pelirroja lanzaba un gritito, no sabía si de sorpresa, de asco o de placer. No le importaba demasiado. Era su oportunidad, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Estrechó a la pelirroja contra la pared, aún a riesgo de encontrarse en el lugar más visible de toda la cocina. Intentó separar sus labios con su lengua, pero Ginny estaba tiesa, apenas respiraba, y mucho menos correspondía al beso. Gabrielle separó su boca de la de ella, y siguió el recorrido mágico de sus pecas. Cuando la rubia llegó a su clavícula y continuó bajando, Ginny no pudo evitar que, aún contra su voluntad, se le escapara un gemido. _¿Por qué demonios no sería capaz de tener dominio sobre ninguna de las células de su cuerpo? ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver con la sangre veela?_

- Ginny, ¿estás ahí? Tu madre te está buscando.

Y entonces todo el peso de la realidad cayó sobre Ginevra Weasley. Se casaba un mes después. Con el hombre que amaba. Con el hombre de su vida. _¿Qué hacía dejando que su concuñada le bajara las mangas del vestido y le acariciara los pechos en un rincón oscuro de la cocina?_ Ella ya tenía alguien que hiciera eso.

El llamado de Harry había funcionado como la ruptura de una fuerza magnética. Dos metros separaban a Ginny de Gabrielle, que la miraba con ojos ardientes y sedientos. Cientos de años luz separaban a Gabrielle de Ginny, que prefería evitar su mirada.

- Ya voy, Harry.

Se acomodó el vestido y salió de la cocina dirigiéndole una mirada que no se sabía bien si era de culpa o de lástima.

Gabrielle se quedó sola y no pudo evitar pensar en que, si Harry no existiese, ella hubiera logrado en esa guerra la _conquista_ más maravillosa de su vida.

--

Tralalalala. Otro Ginny/Gabrielle para la lista. Ténganme paciencia, es solo una etapa, dentro de nada volverán los Nev/Gab.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	11. 16: Antojo

Momento 16: Antojo

A Gabrielle siempre se le había antojado que Ginevra Weasley era una muchacha muy atractiva. Quizás por eso había aceptado sin remilgos que Harry estaba enamorado de ella. _¿Quién no?_ Porque a Gabrielle, esteta por naturaleza por su condición de media veela, se le antojaba que Ginny poseía una belleza única. Porque era especial y hasta extravagante en cierto punto, pero al mismo tiempo nada parecía fuera de lugar en ella: el conjunto era armonioso y perfectamente _natural._

A Gabrielle se le había antojado más de una vez que no era normal la fascinación que la pelirroja despertaba en ella, pero siempre había preferido ignorar esos pensamientos. Si Ginny le parecía perfecta, no _importaba _que fuera mujer (porque no fue hasta que se hizo un poco mayor que la rubia pudo afirmar que, si le gustaban las mujeres, eso no afectaría en lo más mínimo la imagen que tenía de si misma), porque podía sentir atracción por ella, pero no era amor. _(Y si hubiera sido amor, ¿qué más daba?)_

A Gabrielle se le antojaba que por momentos el sentimiento se le iba de las manos, la _afición_ se transformaba en _obsesión_. Que el acoso no le hacia bien a ninguna de las dos, y que tal vez debería darse el gusto solo por una vez, para poder sacarse la idea fija de la cabeza.

--

Precuela de "Lucha" y "Conquista". Perdónenme la vida, por favor. Les prometo que casi no queda Ginny/Gabrielle.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	12. 9: Verdad

Momento 9: Verdad

Neville nunca había entendido bien el porque, pero a Gabrielle le encantaba hablar después de hacer el amor. Y Neville la complacía, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no consentirla? Si había en ella un factor efímero y volátil que lo impulsaba a darle todos los gustos. Sentía que nunca tendría el tiempo suficiente para mimarla como lo deseaba, y como lo necesitaba. La presentía como una estrella que hubiera caído del cielo expresamente para inundar su vida de luz, y que muy pronto (siempre _demasiado_ pronto) se vería obligada a retornar al firmamento.

- Neville,- siempre era ella la que sacaba el tema, sabía que él era de naturaleza poco conversadora.- ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

Él sintió que todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaban. Era un tema escabroso, que hubiera preferido no tocar.

- Si.- Dijo por fin con voz ronca.- Dos veces.

Gabrielle se estrechó contra él; Neville le besó el pelo.

- Cuéntame, por favor.

- No es una historia agradable, Gabrielle. Era mi mejor amiga, y estaba enamorada de una de las personas que yo más admiraba y apreciaba. No podía interponerme. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ¿de qué hubiera servido? Ellos se adoraban.

- ¿Por qué hablas en pasado, Nev? ¿Les sucedió algo?

Él suspiró. ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente curiosa?

- No, pero forma parte de _mi_ pasado. Allí pertenece, y allí quiero dejarlo. Porque la segunda vez en mi vida que me enamoré, fue contigo. _Y tú eres mi presente._

- ¿No tu futuro?

- Prefiero conformarme con lo seguro.

Ella alzó la cabeza y le besó la nariz.

- ¿No te interesa saber si yo me he enamorado alguna vez?

Había algo que necesitaba decirle. No era trascendental para el desarrollo de su relación, pero si quería poder dedicarse con la mente tranquila al éxtasis de amarlo en plenitud, debía confesarle toda la _verdad_.

- Sólo si quieres contármelo.

- Yo creí estar enamorada una vez, y me equivoque. Era obsesión. Y cuando creí que nunca iba a poder reponerme del dolor de otro amor no correspondido, me enamoré de alguien que me corresponde, y descubrí que no hay bálsamo más maravilloso para sanar la herida.

Él entrecerró los ojos. _¿Cómo?_

- Gab.

- ¿Mmm?

-  Te referías a Harry primero, ¿no es cierto?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y a quién luego?

Ella se sentó en la cama. Estaba espléndida con el largo cabello rubio cubriéndole el cuerpo desnudo. A Neville se le antojó que parecía una sirena.

- Nev, no eres el único que, antes de conocernos, pensaba que Ginny era lo más maravilloso que podría haberle pasado en la vida.

--

¡Y volvió Neville! ¿Somos todos un poco más felices?

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrian**

**Estrella**


	13. 21: Retroceso

Momento 21: Retroceso

Haba algo de infantil en las ansias con las que Gabrielle esperaba cada uno de sus viajes a Inglaterra. Porque le encantaban el clima fro, los modales correctsimos y las comidas ligeras. Porque le encantaban la libertad y la independencia que senta en ese pas desconocido, donde ella no era nadie, no era otra cosa que un rostro sin nombre, su futuro no estaba obstaculizado por sueos, perspectivas u opiniones ajenas, que solan estar muy distantes de lo que ella deseaba.

Pero lo que ms le gustaba a Gabrielle de sus visitas a Inglaterra, era ver a Fleur.

Porque Bill le pareca un hombre fascinante y maravilloso y, con los aos, fue adorando a todos y a cada uno de sus sobrinos. Y ellos (lo saba) tambin la adoraban a ella. Se senta una princesa en esa casa.

Porque le encantaba que su hermana la sentara en su cama y le cepillara el cabello como si fuera una nia, le contara absolutamente todo (censurndolo apropiadamente segn su edad) y la abrazara como si ni un solo segundo hubiera pasado desde la ltima vez que se haban dormido juntos en su cuarto en Francia.

Porque haba en Fleur algo intrnsecamente maternal, y en Gabrielle algo de gatita malcriada. Le gustaba saber que con su hermana poda ser todo lo infantil y mimada que quisiera, y Fleur nunca le reprochara nada, nunca se enfadara con ella.

Le daba placer saber que, al menos con ella, no tena responsabilidades, no tena objetivos que cumplir.

Le gustaba saber que para Fleur, siempre sera su _pequea hermana menor,_ aunque Gabrielle se sintiera mujer.

Porque cuando estaban juntas, para las hermanas Delacour era como si el tiempo retrocediera.


	14. 19: Tregua

A Ginny Weasley nunca le había caído bien Gabrielle Delacour.

Porque Gabrielle era rubia, medio veela y tan preciosa que quitaba el aliento- Ginny no era envidiosa, pero a veces opinaba que la Naturaleza era _muy injusta._

Porque Gabrielle tenía mucho de los _defectos_ que Ginny _odiaba_ en Fleur- y le faltaba ese amor profundo e incondicional a su hermano mayor que provocaba que la pelirroja pudiera perdonarle _cualquier cosa_ a su cuñada.

Porque Gabrielle era, históricamente, su _competidora_, una competidora que intentaba igualarse con ella de manera desleal- y con ninguna otra cosa tanto como con Harry a Ginny le salían del alma las garras de leona Gryffindor.

Pero había una cosa que hacía que la determinación de Ginny tambaleara: _la sonrisa de Neville. _

Porque Ginny nunca había visto a su mejor amigo tan feliz- ni siquiera durante esa época dorada en la que tenían doce y trece años, la guerra no era más que un temor inconsciente alojado en del fondo de sus mentes y su peor temor era que Snape los hiciera rendir Pociones hasta el día del Juicio Final. Ginny era una persona justa, y tenía que admitir que Gabrielle era, evidentemente, _el motivo de esa felicidad._

Y sólo por eso, porque ver bien a Neville era como un baño de agua tibia para su alma, Ginny inclinaba la cabeza, se quedaba en silencio, y sonreía- _cuando tranquilamente podría haberle saltado a la yugular._

Quizás nunca serían amigas, pero podrían establecer una _tregua permanente. _


	15. 1: Brillo

Momento 1: Brillo

Ginny solía pensar que tenía esa clase de pensamientos incontrolables y furiosos por su naturaleza de novia posesiva y desconfiada.

Que tenía esa clase de pensamientos homicidas al ver a Harry y Gabrielle juntos- aunque sólo estuvieran intercambiándose de brazos al pequeño Louis- porque sabía que_ ella_ siempre había tenido debilidad por su novio, y era una veela, y era peligrosa, y no se le podían sacar los ojos de encima (todo eso solía repetírselo a si misma con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada, como si estuviera tratando de auto convencerse).

Que no soportaba la presencia de la rubia porque, _demonios,_ Gabrielle era perfecta, y si ella hubiera sido Harry, se hubiera quedado con la pequeña Delacour sin dudarlo ni un instante- y, por mucho que le hubiese dolido, habría comprendido a la perfección su Harry hubiera tomado esa decisión.

Porque Ginny se obligaba a si misma a creer que tenía esa clase de pensamientos sobre Gabrielle- _idealistas pero furiosos; rencorosos pero apasionados, e incluso inquisitivamente subidos de tono-_ porque la miraba desde la perspectiva de un hombre (y sacudía la cabeza cada vez que la asaltaba el perturbador pensamiento de que en realidad sólo la estaba calificando desde la perspectiva de cualquier ser humano sensible a la belleza en cualquiera de sus formas).

Ginny Weasley no hubiera admitido ni bajo tortura que si observaba a Gabrielle Delacour con ojos ávidos pero entrecerrados, era porque la rubia _brillaba tanto que casi le dolía. _

**Notas de la autora**:

Perdón por no haber dicho nada en la publicación anterior, la verdad es que estba corriendo cotrareloj (y ahora también, pss, detalles). No es fácil publicar esta historia, la verdad es que estoy sin ánimos: me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan sobre la historia. Sé que es una forma de protesta de parte suya por los retrasos, pero la verdad es que, sin comentarios, me da la impresión de que la historia no le importa a nadie, y se me van las ganas de seguir publicando. A cambio, prometo mantener un régimen d epublicación más o menos regular. Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado, y nos estamos viendo en las próximas.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	16. 13: Debilidad

Momento 13: Debilidad

Gabrielle Delacour sabía que siempre había sentido _debilidad_ por las personas pelirrojas; de haber sido un poco mayor, hubiera inventado excusas y pretextos para que su relación con los Weasley se restringiera a lo estrictamente necesario. Pero era muy pequeña cuando todo había comenzado, no tenía libre albedrío sobre su vida y tampoco conocía del todo bien los defectos de su naturaleza veela.

Porque nadie hubiera podido dudar ni por un instante que Apolline, Fleur y Gabrielle eran total y perfectamente humanas. Pero quedaban resabios de animal y de bestia en las veelas, y el instinto aún se transmitía de generación en generación. Las veelas sentían debilidad por los pelirrojos, porque había en ellos una naturaleza de fuego, que los convertía en sus pares humanos más apropiados.

Gabrielle sabía que relacionarse con los Weasley era una provocación constante para ceder a la tentación y no era que a Gabrielle le molestara permitirse un desliz; el problema era _con quién_ podía permitírselo. El instinto era implicaba, y no mostraba ninguna consideración a la hora de elegir a su presa.

Porque a Charlie Weasley no lo veía casi nunca.

Porque a Fred Weasley apenas lo había conocido.

Porque Percy Weasley era estirado y mojigato.

Porque George Weasley había perdido la chispa después de la muerte de Fred.

Porque Ron Weasley estaba tan enamorado que toda su masculinidad se enfocaba en eso, y no se expresaba en ningún otro aspecto.

Porque Ginny Weasley era _ideal_ pero Gabrielle ya había comprendido que era inaccesible e irreal.

_Y Bill Weasley…_

Gabrielle prefería no pensar en eso, porque las puntadas de culpa le quemaban como ácido, pero no podía evitar pensar que el marido de su hermana era todo lo que una mujer podía desear en un hombre; leal, trabajador, constante, generoso y dulce; todo lo que una veela podía desear en un pelirrojo; apasionado, sufrido, pícaro, chispeante y trasgresor.

A veces, la acometían oleadas de odio puro hacia Fleur, porque, como siempre, su hermana había ganado lo que ella deseaba más íntimamente. Otras, tenía ganas de agradecerle de rodillas el haberle brindado aunque solo fuera la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Gabrielle sabía que era terrible, pero no podía evitarlo. _Él era su debilidad,_ un cáncer que la corría desde adentro. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, las mujeres habían fallecido por Bill Weasley. _¿Por qué su cuñada habría de ser la excepción?_

**Notas de la autora**:

Gracias por leer, ¡y disculpen la demora! En dos semanas salgo de vacaciones, así que vayan preparando sus pedidos sobre lo que desean ver de esta pareja!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


End file.
